


Сказка

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, fandom Reptiles 2020 - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: "Сказка ложь, да в ней намек..." — любила повторять Наташа. Только эта сказка явно намекала на что-то не то...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сказка

— Какая-то это неправильная сказка, — решительно заявил Тони дракону, обвившемуся вокруг башни.

Дракон лениво зевнул, но все же соизволил поинтересоваться:  
— Это почему же? 

— Ну, смотри, — Тони высунувшись по пояс из окошка комнатки на вершине башни, резко взмахнул руками и чуть было не полетел вниз. Что было достаточно чревато, учитывая, что костюма у Тони не было. Драконий хвост, взметнувшись ввысь, поддержал его, возвращая обратно в комнату.  
— Сказка предполагает что? — Как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Тони, — Красавицу и чудовище. Доблестного рыцаря. Сокровища. Пир горой, в конце-то концов. А у нас, что? 

— Что? 

— Ничего! Даже чудовища и того — не завезли. 

— Ну, это ты зря, — неизвестно почему, обиделся дракон, — я, между прочим, и огнем могу! 

— Не-а, не можешь. 

— Еще как могу! Просто, ну... Не хочу. Чего зря ресурс расходовать? 

— Слышала бы тебя Пеппер... Кстати, вот кого надо было красть. И красавица, и умница... И вообще... 

— Ты что, любишь ее? — подозрительно спросил дракон. 

— Люблю. Как друга. Возможно, в каком-то другом мире мы бы с ней могли создать семью. Дом, дочурка, все дела. 

— А тут?

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? — Подозрительно прищурился Тони. 

— А то ты не знаешь! — похабно подмигнул дракон. 

— Да ведь я не принцесса! 

— Вот заладил "принцесса, принцесса"... Зачем мне принцесса с таким-то сокровищем! Ты себя в зеркало видел? Задница, ресницы — все по высшему разряду! А как ты взрывчатку собрал из хрен знает чего? И крыло мне починил? И музыкальную хреновину! Какая еще принцесса так сможет? Давай Тони, не дури! Хочешь, я всех этих твоих Мстителей победю? Побежу? В общем, разделаю под орех? Чтоб ценили! А там и пир горой, если так уж тебе хочется, устроим. А можно и без пира... Ну? Соглашайся! 

Тони вздохнул. Сидеть в башне без дела ему уже порядком надоело, а Локи, гад, устроивший этот "отпуск", даже не думал возвращаться! И что он в конечном итоге теряет? А? Тони хмыкнул, представляя лицо Локи. И всех остальных. 

— А давай! — Азартно воскликнул он, — Только, чур, белые мои! 

— Да не вопрос! — Обрадовался дракон, воодушевленно потирая здоровенные лапищи и доставая из под задницы огромную шахматную доску. 

— На "Рапунцель"? — с надеждой спросил дракон. Тони представил себя с косой до земли, потом дракона и махнул рукой. 

— А, была не была. На "Рапунцель"! Расставляй!


End file.
